Joining of two worlds: (A Levi Ackerman x oc fanfic)
by LadyKira19
Summary: The ninja world is in chaos over the mysterious appearance of hooded figures with strange powers. The solution? Create a partnership between shinobi's and scouts! Will the new alliance work? Naruto, Princess Kira, and the rest of the shinobi of the leaf now must help create peace with the help of their new friends... even the hot tempered ones.


_It was the middle of Summer when they attacked. Tall, slender cloaked figures with powers not yet seen by mortal eyes. The attack happened during the cover of nightfall when the leaf and it's people were settling in after a long day of hard labor under the harsh Summer sun. The figures showed no mercy... All who could fight stood up to them with all their might._

"Take back the border wall!" Shikamaru yelled as he pointed in the direction in which he wanted the jonin squad to fire their fire ball jutsu. The jonin fired back at the raining crystal like spikes falling from the sky with a gleam of sparkling light. Th fire engulfed the spikes with an orange shimmer almost halting them in mid air, yet, to no avail. "huh?" Shikamaru winced as he stepped back. "What the hell kind of jutsu is this?" A loud thump was heard from behind him. Eyes a gap, he spun around in a second to see the attacker of the sky standing over him. He was almost a good three feet taller than him. The figure reached down in an attempt to grab him. "What the?..." Was all he could muster as he fell back.

Atop the roof of the academy building was yet another hooded figure. This one attacking with a arsenal of sharp blades. Sakura hopped back trying not to stumble as she dodged the boomerang like blade leaflet. It swung back returning to it's master with a chime. "gh!" Sakura winced as she held her bleeding arm. The cut was deep and bled like a stream from a waterfall. "Damn!" She squeezed her arm in pain. "I'm losing too much blood, I need to retreat." Her eyes stayed locked on her opponent hoping that the figure would fall back if she didn't move. However, this was not a merciful enemy. It leaped for her at full force drawing the blade for another slice this time, aiming for her chest. Her eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips.

Across the Northern border, Naruto flipped backwards dodging a very precise attack from a spiked mace. He managed to counter attack with a demon wind shurikan attack which canceled out the force of the mace. "Your not going anywhere!" Naruto shouted while forming a rasengan in one hand. "You'll pay for what your doing to my home!" He leaped up rearing his moderately sized wind ball in his hand. "I'll show you to mess with us!" He released his rasengan with a powerful thrust only to have the figure fade away like a ghost. Naruto's eyes darted open and mouth a gap at the sight. "What the hell?!" A sudden gust of air caught the back of his head. He turned around to see a twelve foot mace coming down at him at top speed.

"No way!" Shikamaru exclaimed. It was happening so fast he couldn't make a decision to move or dodge. The hand was coming down so fast it sounded as if thunder was about to strike the ground. He drew his kunai hoping to form an attack of some kind. "Here it comes!" "raj a fluh!" A strong voice echoed down from above. Shikamaru looked up to see who was there but flinched when he saw a tree the size of a red wood flying above his head slamming into the giants hand. The struck giant fell back as the flames engulfed his robe. Shikamaru looked up again and saw Kira on the back of Kirara holding her crossbow in hand and another reached out controlling the tree. She raised her bow and loaded a few arrows of poison. "Now take this!" She launched her attack while the giant hoped back and disappeared. "What the hell?!" She rubbed her eyes to see if she saw what she thought she did. "It disappeared into thin air..."

Sakura fell onto her back as her body became weak from loss of blood. She looked up at her enemy as her vision became blurred. "No..." She struggled to roll out of the way to dodge. "Ninja art, super beast scroll! Golden eagle!" A white eagle flew above her head pushing the figure and the blade away from Sakura. She gasped and looked up to see Sai coming in for a landing. He lept off of his ink falcon and stood above Sakura with his sword drawn. "Are you okay Sakura? Your bleeding profusely. "I am, but, what's going on? Who are these guys?" "I don't know but it's coming back !" He got into a battle stance ready to defend his wounded teammate. Suddenly, the figure flew up into the air and disappeared into the sky. The two teammates shuddered in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Naruto was caught in the midst of a fast counter attack. He held his arms up to cover his face for cover. "No! I can't move fast enough!" He exclaimed as his enemy charged to make his final blow. "Lightning blade!" A familiar voice shouted from below. As quickly as it was heard the body that matched the familiar voice flew up and cut the attack off with silver sparks flying off in all directions. "Kakashi Sensei?!" Naruto praised with a balled fist. Kakashi looked back at his student with both exposed eyes glaring with seriousness. "Don't let your guard down, we don't know how many more there are!" Their cloaked enemy phased away into the air as did his teammates. Kakashi and Naruto both landed on the temple rooftop eyes fixated on where their enemy once was. "Where did he go?" Asked a concerned Naruto. Kakashi shook his head unable to say a word.

 _Four weeks ago..._

In the land of Honey high in the mountains inside a peak a meeting of leaders and lords alike was taking place. A month prior to this meeting, mysterious hooded figures were being sighted by villagers but never by shinobi. As a result, the claims made by the villagers regarding these sightings were dismissed as tall tales or drunken stories. As time passed, the hooded figures became danger and less of an occasional sighting. Small businesses began losing customers out of fear of these strange beings. In turn, travelers preferred to stay in their homeland after rumors of figures were spotted in major transport towns and large lands. As a result, tourism was less frequent and thus, every land great and small lost revenue.

Economic issues were not all that troubled these lands, crime and violence became a common occurrence as well. Houses began to catch fire, banks and markets were wiped clean of their money and goods and in some extreme cases, some people were found dead in their homes or in the streets. However, no injuries were ever found nor was cause of death easy to determine. The only evidence that a hooded being was behind the attack was the fact that while the figures were sneaky, they were some of the time seen leaving the crime scene when a victims family member happened to come by.

As expected, outrage was felt all over the ninja world. Government officials were beside themselves with a solution. Shinobi were at odds with the shinobi of other lands. Truly these beings were something different. Their powers and numbers were being increasingly bigger and more advanced.

On a late evening early in the Summer, the counsel of leaders was taking place. The most prominent people (lords, kings and kage), gathered to discuss the issue of the hooded figures. The moderator banged his gavel on the table loudly to silence the room. "Enough! We have much to discuss!" The room became still as the moderator, old man Gandle, began the debate. "All of you know why you here right? It would appear that all nations great and small are under attack from a gang of hooded beings." The powerful leaders sat and listened to Gandle's speech intently. "Thereby, we must come up with a solution o this issue." Gandle opened a sack and pulled out a folder with the letters 'SRRP' pasted in the front. He opened the crinkled pages and thumbed through them. He slammed his thumb down on what he was looking for. "I have a solution to this issue that may work greatly if used correctly." "Well then, go on already!" The Rikage demanded slamming his fist into the great stone table. "Patients my dear friend," Grandle continued," You are but a bit impatient. Good planning takes time and serious thought. Where is your manners sir?" The Raikage stayed quiet qhile giving cold stares towards Grandle as he read the papers out loud. "Listen, how many of you have heard about the Gunji?" The leaders looked around at each other. Most looking like they knew what he was talking about. Lady Tsunade, a guest among the leaders looked at Grandle with an interested look on her face. The leaf village elders, lady Koharu and old man Homura were also listening with uneasy looks on their faces. Grandle continued. "Well, they are the newest branch of military the world has ever produced. They have been around for over thirty years now and are only known in more rural areas." "Wait!?" The Kazekage Garra spoke abruptly. "Are they not the ones who fought the large humanoids known as the titans?" The roome became louder as fearful looks plastered the faces of all who sat around the table. Grandle knocked his gavel once more. "Enough!" He echoed. "Yes my lord, that would be correct. In fact, I have a few photos to share with you all. Just so you can see how powerful these people are." He showed slides of fallen titans being cut in the back of the neck and people standing above the broken corpses of 8 meter long titans. "As you can see, these are some powerful skillful people."The leaders became engulfed by the look of sheer dedication on the soldiers faces. "In addition to this, they are perfect when it comes to security." "Yes, I like the idea!" A lord from a distant land spoke aloud. "Me too!" Rang the voice of another leader. "Then I guess you all know what I am about to propose" Grandle spoke again finishing his proposal. "I propose we ask these strong arms for their protection. With their formidable strength and advanced equipment, we could surely use their numbers and techniques in attack and defense."

The leaders agreed with the idea that using this newly formed military force was a good idea. However, Koharu and Homura were not as enthused as much as Lady Tsunade was. "Now now, this must have a price to pay, how much are we going to pay these people?" Asked Koharu with her arms crossed. Grandle raised his finger and replied. "That depends on what you re willing to offer." He continued as he thumbed through the pages of his file. "They are a military that live in desolate areas attached to no major port or land. If each of you individual lands proposed a form an offer for them to reside with a fair amount of government assistance in what they need to keep their military strong, I see no reason for the Gunji to want to refuse helping the nations. " Lady Tsunade was about to chirp in agreement with Grandle when Homura chimed in. " Yes, but will their protection take work away from our own shinobi?" Some looked at Homura with uneasy expressions. "No." Grandle replied sharply. "This is simply a supplement to our military forces. However," He looked at Homura sharply. "It is purely each lands decision as to what they want to do." Tsunade new that she was up for an argument not with the Gunji, but with her own government.

 _Present day..._

The violence had ceased and the night sky was filled with the dust from crumbled buildings and flames burning nearby tree's. From the Hokages mansion, Lady Tsunade stood on her balcony with Shizune standing beside her. "What has happened?" Asked a frightened Shizune. She looked over at her Kage and gasped at Tsunade's fearful expression. "It's... it's all my fault..."


End file.
